


1943 in film

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky讨厌美国队长</p>
            </blockquote>





	1943 in film

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1943 in film](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420498) by [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk). 



> Thanks for tigrrmilk's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢tigrrmilk可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Bucky讨厌美国队长。

 

他揣着粗糙的行装，一叠画着蓝色的画纸，和Steve关于自由和骄傲的梦想奔赴战场，但看到的却只有数不尽的泥浆和鲜血。晚上，有些士兵抖得太厉害了，让他们几乎无法入睡。有些时候，如果得了些空暇，他们会跟大家讲自己能想到的最好的故事，最有趣的笑话，或者就只是抽着烟大声咒骂。有时候，大半天过去的都不错，然后他们中某个人的靴子上就会洒满了他最好朋友的肠子，然后一切就都重新回到了地狱。还有其他什么呢？如果是在战壕里打仗，怎么有可能有机会到大路上去？

不是说Bucky没有装着自己很勇敢的样子，但是，好吧，他从来就不喜欢打仗。但是如果有人想要挑事，他也绝不是那种会退缩的人。

Bucky被训练成了一个狙击手，死在他枪下的人没一个有机会看到他的脸。

但这并没给他带来什么荣誉。

 

他给Steve写过几封信，但是却从没有收到过回信，所以他也就不再继续了。有时候，当他睡不着的时候，他会想要在下一封信里，如果有下一封的话，说点什么。他不会对Steve说真话，但Steve总能看得出来。

他会说他还不错，他会跟Steve讲讲法国。Steve一直想去法国，但他也许不大会想要看到现在这个样子的法国。但Bucky不会对他说真话的，他会告诉Steve那些美好的东西，那些他自己看不到，而Steve会看到，会想到的东西。

也许正是因为他在信里对Steve撒了谎，他才不给他回信的。他希望。

Bucky打开了枪的保险，重新上了膛，跟另一个士兵说起被他留在布鲁克林的女孩子们，他希望Steve没有他也可以过得很好。

 

他们出发向海外没多久，军队里就开始放关于战争的短剧。他们会大声嘲笑那些胶片上的东西，但这之后的内容会让他们在位置上坐定。Ingrid Bergman和Rita Hayworth足以支撑大多数士兵度过这糟糕的日子。

短剧里有一个管自己叫美国队长的高个子男人，Bucky讨厌他。他很健康，他笑着鼓励人们多买战争债券，他假装打了很棒的胜仗，但是他的靴子干干净净，他的双脚一点儿也没有弄湿，他的身上没有因为躲避炸弹而留下的新鲜伤疤，他的后背也不会有像他一样因为帮Steve和三个更大块头的男孩打架，被扔在碎玻璃渣上留下的伤疤。每天回到家等待他的，可能是一顿热腾腾的晚饭和暖呼呼的热被窝。

Bucky在报纸上透过那些化妆油彩看着他，他让他想到了Steve的梦想。如果Steve也能从小就吃饱穿暖，如果他小的时候不是有那么多咳嗽的毛病，如果他成长的地方有他妈的可以给人呼吸，不会呛到的新鲜空气—Steve值得一个比布鲁克林更好的地方，但是要是他这么跟他说了，他肯定会想揍他一顿—他也会长成这个男人的样子。

但是没有如果，Steve也没有长成这个男人的样子。不管他什么样，Bucky都爱他，但这不公平。

Bucky还担心Steve也许最后真的会找到一个足够鲁莽的傻瓜送他上战场，然后他就这么死在欧洲的某个地方，死在烂泥之上，他就再也见不到他了，虽然Bucky自己还依旧好手好脚，也没有被折磨疯掉。因为Steve不管被指派以何种命令，他都会一直战斗，直到所有的敌人都被消灭光。他以前见识过，他左边屁股上那道长长的伤疤就是被卷入Steve一次令人难忘的打斗中留下来的。再来一遍他还会这么做，因为Steve完全没有自我防御的自觉，总是好了伤疤忘了疼，脑袋里还总是正义感十足，而这些都是战争会加强的部分，它会让人把这些滋味尝个彻底。

美国队长像给小孩子，还有，上帝保佑，像Steve一样普通的男男女女敬礼一样给士兵们敬礼，但是他们没有回礼给他。他们冲他吐唾沫，冲他扬起下巴，最主要的是，他们在等着这些假炮火和抹着化妆油彩的男人消失。当然他们也讨厌Bogie和John Wayne，但这种感情更加私人。至少Bogie拍的是爱情故事。

他们被告知美国队长将会到军队巡演，和那些唱歌跳舞的女孩子们一起为他们表演。Bucky攥起了拳头，点着火恶狠狠地咬着香烟。当他和他的营队被指派去伏击一个深埋在德国边境的敌方基地时，他想，至少，如果我回不来了，我就不用受那个罪了。

 

 

***

当Bucky躺在那张轮床上的时候，他以为自己已经死了，而且直接下了地狱，因为他看到美国队长就站在他身边，低头看着他，而他认出了他是谁。

 

END


End file.
